


Through a Beer Glass Darkly

by emeraldsword



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing wash...the thing wash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Beer Glass Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

 

The thing wash…the thing wash… Caramon took another swallow of his beer and frowned deeply. The thing was…it wasn't right, that's what it wash! Weren't they brothers? Hadn't they always looked out for each other? He took a large gulp of his beer and was surprised to find the tankard empty. He blinked, then stood and stumbled to the bar.

"Please, Caramon, don't have any more," Tika said when he shoved the empty tankard at her. "It's nearly closing, you could go upstairs now, wait for me…"

His wife gave him the smile that never failed to make him go weak at the knees and Caramon nodded.

"Jus' one more," he said.

"Please, just go wait for me upstairs?" Tika said.

"Jus' one more drink," Caramon said, sliding his tankard across the bar.

"Tika, hurry up!" the landlord snapped, and Tika glanced over her drunken husband's shoulder to the queue forming behind him, then took the tankard and began to fill it. Her green eyes were brilliant with tears, and Caramon stared at her breasts as she poured and thought vaguely about that evening, of following her upstairs to their marital bed…

She put the drink down roughly on the bar in front of him, and he handed her the coin.

"Thank you," he said automatically.

"Don't thank me," she hissed, and Caramon headed back towards his table, drink already half gone. The thing wash…the thing wash…


End file.
